Character Index/M
=Mack (Scientist) (Earth-616) Mack was a scientist who worked with [[Walter Langkowski (Earth-616)|Dr. Langkowski]] at the Project Michelangelo facility in [[Antarctica]]. Dr. Martin (Earth-616) He ventures in the Endless Caverns to explore them and prove that they are not endless but disappears for months and when he was about to be declared missing he reappears at the mouth of the cave totally exhausted warning to close the mouth of the cave exploding it for not to get out of there the being that is inside and soon after he collapses and dies. Martin (Actor) (Earth-616) Martin was an actor who participated in Rikki Trane's film shot in Canada where [[Robert Diamond (Earth-616)|Bob Diamond]] had an accident and everyone thought he was dead in the snow. Mathews (Earth-616) Mathews was a Weapon X project official, who worked at a secret Canadian military complex. Mueller (Teacher) (Earth-616) Fraulein Mueller was [[Kristoff Vernard (Earth-616)|Kristoff]]'s private teacher. Mortimer (Earth-616) Mortimer was the servant and cook of [[Harry Everett Barclay (Earth-616)|Sir Harry Everett Barclay]] who left the service and left the mansion of Bat's Belfry after the strange events took place inside and the constant nightmares that it entailed. Mortimer (F.I.6) (Earth-616) Mortimer was the assistant of [[Theobald Blott (Earth-616)|Inky Blott]] and was in command of the team of psychics used to fight [[Necrom (Earth-148)|Necrom]], but soon after Necrom had easily defeated the psychics he killed Mortimer just as easily, absorbing all his vital energies. Milfarb (Earth-616) Mr. Milfarb was one of the neighbors who attended [[Benjamin Parker (Earth-616)|Ben Parker]]'s funeral. Murphy (Earth-616) Murphy witnessed the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] coming by bus to [[Forest Hills Gardens]]. He told his neighbors, but they didn't believe him until they watched the [[Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-691)|Guardians of the Galaxy]] arriving in Forest Hills Gardens, too. Melvin (Earth-616) Melvin witnessed the [[Brunnhilde (Earth-616)|Valkyrie]] walking down the streets in the Village. Mad Dog (Earth-616) Mad Dog was one of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]'s informants. Markie (Earth-616) Markie was a heroin junkie who died from an uncut dose. Moretti (Earth-616) Moretti was hired to replicate [[Doctor Octopus' Tentacles]]. He eventually created an helmet which could simulate Dock Ock's brain-waves and control his arms. He vehemently complained with [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Spider-Man]] when he eventually had to destroy Octopus' arms. Marilyn (Earth-616) Marilyn was one of [[Fandral (Earth-616)|Freddy Moyer's]] models. Miggy (Earth-616) Miggy played with [[Richard Jones (Earth-616)|Rick Jones]] and Kelly at the concert held in [[James Wilson (Earth-616)|Jim Wilson's]] clinic for AIDS patients. Marissa (Earth-616) Marissa was [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Dr. Curt Connors]]' assistant. Connors grew jealous over Marissa when she flirted with [[Brian King (Earth-616)|Brian King]]. After the massacre at [[Phelcorp Industries (Earth-616)|Phelcorp Industries]], Marissa was adopted as a human pet by the Lizard. Martin (Earth-616) Martin was [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson]]'s assistant for a MacBeth rehearsal. Matsuzaki (Earth-616) Dr. Matsuzaki is employed at [[Mercy General Hospital]]. When the hospital fell under attack by Claw Sect vampires, she was rescued by [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]]. Mayhew (Earth-616) Miss Mayhew witnessed the tremblings caused by the [[Earth|Earth's]] speeded-up rotation when the [[Harvey Elder (Earth-616)|Mole Man]] attempted to increase the speed of the planet rotation on its axis. McCray (Earth-616) Dr. McCray treated [[John Jonah Jameson, Sr. (Earth-616)|Jay Jameson]] at [[Mount Sinai Medical Center]]. Megan (Earth-616) Megan had dinner with [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]] at the [[Rainbow Room]]. Meredith (Earth-616) As a teenager, Meredith declined [[Hermod Odinson (Earth-616)|Howie Barker's]] advances. She later met [[Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295)|X-Man]] in [[Washington Square Park]]. Merriweather (Earth-616) Merriweather complimented with [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] for hiring back ex-convict [[Frederick Foswell (Earth-616)|Frederick Foswell]]. Miguel (Manager) (Earth-616) Miguel was [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]]'s manager. He organized his reality show. Miguel also managed to invite the [[Fantastic Four (Earth-616)|Fantastic Four]] to the [[David Letterman (Earth-616)|David Letterman]]'s Late Show. Mildred (Earth-616) Mildred and her husband witnessed [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] crashing into their apartment's window. Morris (Earth-616) Morris was a modeling agent, who told [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson-Parker]] that the job she was expecting had been given to another model. Morty (Earth-616) Morty was the [[Symkarian Embassy]]'s doorman. Muldoon (Earth-616) Muldoon was one of [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|Mayor J. Jonah Jameson]]'s security guards. He assisted him during the [[Spider-Island]] crisis. McGinnis (Earth-616) After his death, McGinnis' autopsy was performed by [[Kevin Templeton (Earth-616)|Dr. Templeton]]. Martin (Earth-616) Martin was [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Frank Castle]]'s weapons supplier and was killed in a shootout while giving information to Frank about a religious cult that was looking for many weapons. Martin (Henchman) (Earth-616) Martin was a stooge of [[Otto Octavius (Earth-616)|Doctor Octopus]] who acted as his chauffeur and helicopter pilot. Manuel (Empire State Building) (Earth-616) Manuel was grabbed by the [[Joseph Wade (Earth-616)|Scarlet Spider]] and stranded on the railing of the observation deck of the [[Empire State Building]]. Mara (Empire State Building) (Earth-616) Mara witnessed the [[Joseph Wade (Earth-616)|Scarlet Spider]] grab Manuel and strand him on the railing of the observation deck of the [[Empire State Building]]. Marge (NYC) (Earth-616) Marge witnessed [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] avoid the [[New York City]] traffic in his own unique way. Martin (42nd Street) (Earth-616) Martin was rescued by [[Reed Richards (Earth-616)|Reed Richards]] while he was about to jump from a skryscraper. McHenry (Earth-616) McHenry bought [[United States Navy (Earth-616)|Navy]] rifles and grenades from [[Joey Gregson (Earth-616)|Joey Gregson]]. Surprised by [[Maximillian Coleridge (Earth-616)|Shroud]], McHenry fled away, because he mustn't be connected with any crimes in the [[United States of America|United States]]. McKay (Earth-616) Dr. McKay was [[Phoenix Force (Earth-616)|Jean Grey]]'s physician. Merv (Earth-616) Merv believed that [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] was assassinated. Misty (Earth-616) Misty was defended by his boyfriend when they both were being mugged in the subway. Merle (Earth-616) Merle was an illegal wildlife trader who was killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] . Morley (Earth-616) Morley was enjoying a drink after work with his friend Stan, when they were both attacked by the [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Lizard]]. MacMurphy (Earth-616) Policeman MacMurphy noticed that their guns had just rusted away, due to [[Prodigal (Earth-616)|Prodigal's]] mutant power . Mouth (Earth-616) Mouth was an arms dealer who was killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] for trying to steal the [[Zodiac Virus]] from the [[Horizon Labs Medical Branch]]. Martin (Midtown High) (Earth-616) Martin was one of the members of the school A.V. Club at [[Midtown High School]]. Moira (Earth-616) Moira was [[Stanley Stackmeyer (Earth-616)|Stanley Stackmeyer]]'s girlfriend, who accompanied him to the Midtown High School's Pre-Reunion Bash. Martens (Earth-616) Martens was a Project Echelon superhuman with the power to block [[Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616)|Red She-Hulk]]'s transformation for about twenty minutes, who confronted her in [[Annapolis]]. Martin (Pundit) (Earth-616) Martin was a television pundit who was talking about the return of [[Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN641)|Steve Rogers]] and consequently the presence of two [[Captain America]]. Martin (Sailor) (Earth-616) Martin was the second officer on board the Super Yacht commanded by [[Luther Robinson (Earth-616)|Luther Robinson]] used to flush out the [[Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)|Sub-Mariner]] and the [[Atlanteans]]. McArthur (Earth-616) McArthur was an ad executive for the Coalition for an Upstanding [[United States of America|America]]. M. Guiness (Earth-616) M. Guiness was [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Bruce Banner]]'s high school principal. He locked Bruce in the boiler room when he unwillingly set up a bomb inside the school. Miller (Earth-616) Mister Miller was a grocery store owner who fired Billy Jones for being late. Milt (Earth-616) Milt was a guard in an East coast federal prison; one night, he was ordered to turn the spotlight on the [[Townshend Horgan (Earth-616)|Cat Man's]] helicopter, which was approaching the prison to release a [[Blackout Bomb]]. Morris (Teacher) (Earth-616) Mrs. Morris was one of [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Bruce Banner]]'s high school teachers. Muller (Earth-616) Dr. Muller claimed to have determined the exact location of the [[Great Refuge]]. Martin (Circus) (Earth-616) Co-owner of the Martin and Vanna Circus, he was assassinated by Darko the Clown after he fired him and accused him of not being able to laugh any more. Martin (Henchman) (Earth-616) Martin was a henchman of Mr. Servido charged with kidnapping Suzie and Ollie Henry but was intercepted by [[Terror (Shreck) (Earth-88194)|Terror]], who sprinkled him with gasoline and set him on fire. Mabel MacReedy Madeline Madison Malone Mandy Manny Manuel Marcel Marcia Margaret Margie Maria Mario Mark Marnie Marta Martha Martin Mr. Martin Mrs. Martin Martina Marty Marv Marvin Mary Matilda Matsunaga Matsuo Matt Matthew Maureen Max Maxie Mrs. Maxwell Meachum Medvedev Melanie Melinda Melissa Mendes Merce Merrick Mia Michael Mickey Miguel Mike Mikey Mikkel Miklos Millie Milo Mimi Min Misha Mitch Mitar Molly Monique Monsteroso's Parents Montoya Moose Morris Mort Mortensen Mosley Muffy Mundt Murchinson Myron Myrtle References